Aldous and Emily Snow: A PrequelSequel
by EdanaBrietta
Summary: Details of the night Aldous and Emily reunite. A prequel/sequel to my other fic "Aldous Snow: The Family Man?"


**Aldous and Emily Snow: A Prequel/Sequel**  
><strong>Rated:<strong> K  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Aldous Snow or "Get Him to the Greek" but I do own Emily.**  
>AN:** This _**will**_ be confusing if you do not read my other fic "Aldous Snow: A Family Man?"

_Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring_  
>"<em>Hi! You've reached Emily's phone. I'm not available at the moment. If you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!" -Beeeep<em>

Aldous let out a sob, "Emmy, pick up the phone, please. Emmy, please! Listen, I'm playing at the Greek Theatre tonight. I- I'm so sorry for everything Emmy, you have to believe me. I just wanted to tell you that I've found out some things and I- I should have never taken you for granted Emmy. I always thought you'd be there for me, ready to love me when I was ready and I missed the most important thing ever: that I love you too. I've got to go, but I just wanted to talk to you and-" _whimper_ "-I love you Emmy. I really do." Aldous flipped his phone shut.

* * *

><p>Emily swooped into her apartment, tears pouring down her face. She had just been in the check out queue at the market and had seen a tabloid with Aldous and some unnamed woman on the cover. Her heart broke again at the sight. It took all her strength to get home without breaking down and sobbing. She loved him too much- had always loved him too much but was always too scared to tell him. When she finally got up the courage it was when she separated herself from him, hurting herself further.<p>

She saw the red light blinking on her answering machine and hit the button before unloading her perishables into the fridge. _"Emmy, pick up the phone, please."_ Emily heard Aldous' voice and made to hit the delete button when she heard _"Emmy, please!"_ That was when she heard him crying. He never cried, not even when she left him alone in that hotel room those six long months ago. Emily listened to him against her better judgement when she heard those three words she had dreamed about hearing from him since that fateful night in the girls loo all those years ago. _"-I love you Emmy."_

Emily grabbed her phone and dialed her friend Amy. When she heard the other end pick up she said "Ames, he said it. I'm headed out of town for a while. I'll need to you watch my cat." She could hear Amy stutter at the other end and then she heard a quiet "Okay, Ems, if you want I'll watch your cat. Just promise me you won't get your heart broken again."

"It's different this time Amy, I can feel it." Emily hung up the phone and then went directly to her computer to order airline tickets. There was a flight leaving in three hours. She booked a seat, threw some clothes into a suitcase and flew out the door, yelling a goodbye to Miss Tilly, the cat Aldous had given her for her birthday five years prior.

* * *

><p><em>Ring-Ring-Ring<em> "Emmy?"

"Aldous..."

"Emmy, listen, I'm so sorry, I can't possibly make it up to you, I just-" Aldous broke down and was inconsolable. Emily tried to calm him down but there was only so much she could do in the cab on her way from the airport to the theatre. "Emmy, I want to get sober again. This time I want to stay that way but I need your help. I understand if you never want to see me again and are just calling me to tell me to piss off, but please Emmy. Just help me?"

"Aldous, listen, did you mean what you said in your message? Do you really love me? And not in the 'I love you. You're like my sister.' way or the 'I love you. You just got me pancakes after a massive bender.' way. But the actual _love_ way?"

"Emily, I am irrevocably, madly, deeply, incurably, hopelessly in love with you. I was a complete idiot to not see it from the beginning and when I finally realized that I love you it was too late. I was so deep into drugs and drinking that I knew there was no way you would have me. But I'm going to change that and I need you there."

"Aldous, all I ever wanted was to hear you tell me that you love me. It's all I needed from you. We can figure everything else out later."

"I love you Emily."

"Aldous, I'm on my way. I'll be there very soon."

"Okay. I'll see you soon then...Bye."

"Aldous,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Aldous was on stage fighting off the paramedics. He looked to the side of the stage and there she was, his savior, his guardian angel sent by God himself all those years ago and sent again tonight. He pulled the microphone to his lips and said to the crowd "Listen. Before I'm drug offstage and to a hospital I have something to say. Everyone always thinks that I wrote "Inside You" about Jackie. That my inspiration for that song was for Jackie. The truth is that I wrote it for my best friend. I wrote it for the only person who's ever actually known me. I wrote it for the love of my life Emily." He looked away from Emily, who was trying to hold back tears, and looked to the audience as he allowed the paramedics to put him onto the stretcher. "By the way, as far as audiences go, you all suck." He threw the mic into the audience as the paramedics wheeled him offstage.<p>

Emily was at his side immediately. She brushed his hair back and smiled down at him thru the tears that would not stop falling from her eyes. "You stupid man. What have you done to yourself now?"

"I don't have a clue what you mean darling." Emily laughed down at him. Aldous got serious for a moment, "I love you Emmy. I always have and I always will. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to say it."

"I love you too Aldous. Let's get you patched up hmm? Jackie called me saying that she wants you to take Naples for a while."

"Oh yeah. About that...Remind me later, I have something to tell you about that." He reached up his good hand and threaded it into her hair "You're my everything Emmy."

"I know Aldous. Let's go get you fixed up. There's plenty of time to make everything up to me later. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's been so long since I've seen "Get Him to the Greek" but I got inspired by watching "Forgetting Sarah Marshall" for this prequel/sequel fic to my other fic "Aldous Snow: A Family Man?" Since it's been so long since I've seen "Get Him to the Greek" I had to look up the screenplay which doesn't always match the final cut of the film so if there are inconsistencies, blame it on that and let me know.

Thanks, hope you enjoyed. Until next time!


End file.
